User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Trust, but verify Indeed it is I, the not-odss, who you are talking to, in the IRC, right now. And no, I don't know what possessed me to write like that. Fun though. Auguststorm1945 17:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:S-IIIs .}} OBJECTION! Necros etc Nanosoldier, AKA SPARTAN-A110 NCF'd my articles an eternity ago, there's not much reason to the tags and many still haven't been removed. Can you remove the NCF tags off of my articles please? Specifically V/ORION Supersoldiers and a couple within Category: V/ORION}} Plagiarism No offence taken. So, what might happen?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) What happened to Gor the Jackal? I know, I didn't make it... but why?--''Shade'' 11:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't keeping them get us more views, though, unless the articles are utterly horrible and make that gun in the corner look really friendly?--''Shade'' 19:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Originality TheGutsyChipmunk attributes this wonderful statement to you. Would you mind overly much if I use this quote here?}} request Hi I am particularly in love with your forerunner solder picture, the blue'ish one, I was wondering if I could perhaps use this is a reference picture for a sculpting project I am yet to begin? and if yes would you happen to have any other pics from different angles? Please reply to the email address loxton117@live.com Kind regards. 01:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The picture is not mine, but is by an artist on DeviantART, found here. I found suggest asking them for permission. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) What viable reason do you have for deleting the Battle of Hope redirect? Doing so is like deleting the Battle of Reach redirect (to the Fall of Reach) on Halopedia.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I do have reason to believe however, that based on what other contributers to the project often write, that they often search for the Battle of Hope as opposed to the Loss of Hope. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Dwindling Flame Of Quotes and Flames Planets Category I see you've changed the category on two Planet infoboxes back to "Planet" instead of "Planets". And with the description "stop. now.". I think you think I'm vandalising the wikia. But the change to "Planets" in its plural is an improvement. Not only is the plural more gramatically correct as I've stated before, but its more inline with the editing style of Halopedian. As this is a fan fiction sub genre of that wiki, it makes sense to follow in their standards. Now that the Planet Category does not exist, it makes even more sense to use the new Planets Category. Changes I've made to other users' infoboxes are not attempts to vandalise them, but to maintain some cohesion between articles on this wikia. We like to list things, so it makes sense to list them in the same place. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Cool cool. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Took a bit of searching, but [http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:MK2_EMJ YES!!!] [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't remember anyone's names on this site, most likely because I don't care. But I'll try to remember that guys name then so no one gets mad. And I'm used to being called dino and what have you. I kind of enjoy it anyway.Xzan Tamasee 19:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) LOMIs... Thanks for dealing the vandal. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 20:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are Cordially appointed. Hello, LOMI. It's been a while hasn't it? I've decided to make my resurgence known and hopefully make a name for myself. As my mentor, I cordially appoint you to be the first moderator in my RP, The Battle of New York. Hopefully, you can help me get some of your upper echelon buddies to get involved. Also on a sidenote, one of my articles, Vlamir "Legion" Argenta has a formatting error, if you could help in that matter, it would be greatly appreciated. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 23:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, thank you for your time and the help. I understand that your a busy man. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 00:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Massive Confusion Inquiry That new guy you just banned for 2 weeks seems like an asshole. I don't even use that word because I don't curse except when really provoked.Not to pry, but what did he really do? -Therider Rides Alone 00:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sucker. I have a problem though. Every time I click the Other template buttion on my Ancient conversations What u refer to? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Tokyo Hierarchy Help My laptop failed and I lost everything, so I'm asking if you'll restore Halo: Unending Sorrow and [[Halo: Unending Sorrow/Narration because this is the only place that actually has this, and that's my favourite piece of work. Thanks! Joshua (Talk) 15:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I may have misunderstood... AAO RP Personal View }} Ghosts in the Machine RP Sorry I once again come to ask for you to delete all my articles other then Nikolay's, Doisac Warriors, and Jiralhanae Honor Gaurd. Sorry. Here's my articles:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hunter_Zealot --BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't delete Alan Anderson.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Done. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 05:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why Hello There HOW COME ON THE HOME PAGE IT SAYS 'Blame DBZGamingAddict'? I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS WIKI TODAY?! AND WHAT DOES THIS WIKI HAVE AGAINST ME?!?!?-DBZGamingAddict 22:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Howdy Again Nice to see you're still around and even more interesting to see you have one of my pictures in your grab bag. Gotta love it. I keep wondering if that's what happened to all my other pictures too and I'm pretty sure I've seen a few of them floating around but seeing as I have this issue with getting close to an Xbox to take any pictures what so ever or make up a new Elite I wouldn't mind having my picture removed from your grab bag. Please? A New Dawn Is Coming 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Now you can BE* a SEAL-II! Grab Bag Photos I was speaking of the Litharee.jpg picture. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever really need it. But I don't know. I'm kind of being pulled a little away from the Halo ideas though I may be able to come back to it later on. Anyways, as I said I was speaking of the Litharee picture you've got in your grab bag of pictures. But, again, not sure I'd use it anyways. Sorry for being a bother, I'm going back and forth on a lot of new projects else where and between starting up again on different fanon sites and my job out in afghan-land I am a little backwards brained. -Stacker A New Dawn Is Coming 20:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Is this possible Lets say a SPARTAN was put on reach during the covenant invasion, it nears reach's final moments,then somehow, havent thought this part in detail, he gets put into a cryogenic chamber, maybe by rebels, in a ship headed to earth, when they get to earth they crash land and the SPARTAN is found at the end of the battle of earth. Years later he and ten other Spartans are hired by a big arms dealing company. (Spartan-035 22:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC)) User Identification Hey Demolitions Oi That's twice I've noticed yoou sniffing around my pages. Once on my bubblebox and now you deleting Gunnar. If Chris asked you to delete him, then that's fine, but I'm still not pleased about you bringing me into activity. Please get back to me on it. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ajax, shut up. LOMI, if you want me to go through my emails then that's fine by me. I just want to get this sorted so I can get back to being inactive. And I doubt it was a year I was inactive, but if you have better information, then by all means share. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) All your bass are belong to... Yes. You did say fail-worthy article. Derail template